


First Kiss #1: Awakening

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Abbie wakes Crane up from a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Very short story previously posted on Tumblr for the Ichabbie First Kiss Challenge that was inspired by Thymelady's short story. 
> 
> This didn't have a title when I first put it on Tumblr. I'm really bad at titles.

This was the third night in a row that Abbie was awoken by Crane crying out in his sleep. She would hurry down the stairs to make sure that he was still in the house and that no monsters had dragged him off into the night. Just like the last two nights, he was in his bed, tossing and turning and calling out names she didn’t recognize. The look of fear and panic on his face was nothing like she had ever seen before.

Night terrors. She had experienced plenty of those herself. The last two nights, as soon as she had stood next to his bed, his had stopped. Not tonight. He had his blankets twisted around him and soon he was calling out for her.

“Lieutenant!” he now cried out and she sat beside him on his bed. The motion of her sinking into the mattress didn’t wake him so she touched his hands and assured him she was right there.

“Crane, it’s okay. I’m here,” she said over and over. She leaned closer to him, pushing some sweaty strands of hair off his troubled brow. He started shaking his head, as if denying that she was there and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead. He began to calm down but as soon as she pulled away, he became agitated again.

She brushed her lips against his forehead again, and then kissed each of his eyelids, hoping to erase whatever he was seeing in his sleep. “Shh, shh,” she whispered over and over, her lips lightly touching his flushed skin. Nothing was helping.

Abbie sat up and looked at him and his rosy lips. Well, kissing worked in fairy tales, didn’t it? And didn’t fairy tales usually have some truth behind them?

Leaning close, she placed the softest of kisses on his lips, hoping like hell he wouldn’t mind if this saved him from whatever was going on in his dreams. It wasn’t the romantic first kiss she always imagined they’d have one day, coming together after they had finally saved the world, but it would have to do for now.

After a moment, he returned the kiss, his hands moving to gently hold her face. She was going to assume that he didn’t mind her kissing him at all.

She pulled away and found him blinking at her, as if trying to bring everything into focus.

“You kissed me,” he said. Or maybe it was a question.

“You were having a nightmare. Worse than a nightmare. I couldn’t get you to wake up so I thought I’d try… what were you dreaming about anyway?” she asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

“You wouldn’t believe the dream I had. You were dead… you went into the box and you were gone and then there were all these other people… people who needed things from me… but I was so alone without you… I’m so thankful that you’re still here,” he said, clutching onto her hands as if he was afraid she would disappear into the night.

“I’m right here. I’d never leave you like that. We promised each other that,” she said. He pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers.

“You kissed me…” he mumbled against her fingertips.

“Yes, I kissed you,” she said.

“Like saving some sort of Disney Princess?” Crane asked.

“If you’re the princess in this scenario, then yes,” Abbie replied with a sigh. Crane always did have the look of a Disney character about him, especially when he’d bat his eyelashes at her when he wanted something.

“Can I now kiss you in return?” he asked politely, indeed batting his long eyelashes in her direction. “That’s all. One kiss. To ward off any more bad dreams that may come my way.”

She snuggled in beside him, both of them trying to get comfortable with the other in the confined space of his bed. Then he kissed her. Again and again and again. So many times, that if goodnight kisses truly did chase away bad dreams, neither of them would have a nightmare again for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
